Blood of the Innocent
by DelenaDJ
Summary: PART OF MY CANON COLLECTION. Family is power and the Originals plan on taking New Orleans right out from under Marcel, Damon, and Elena's noses, but there's nothing like a woman scorned. A war is coming. Prepare for a battle between heaven and hell. SEQUEL TO SINS AND SECRETS
1. All The Same To Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

_Winter, 1864, New Orleans_

It was said to be the coldest winter in the history of the port town, New Orleans. A train sat still at the station as snow fell down onto the cold ground. A group of men, seeing the train, went to investigate why no one was departing. They stepped onto the deck and were surprised to see no one in the passenger area.

"Where in hell is everyone?"

"Deserted. Which makes everything in the hold legally forfeit. Take what suits you."

"What do you make of that?" The man referred to a bloodstain leading to the galley.

Suddenly, the door swung open and the men were attacked, disappearing one by one until only one was left. He turned around and saw Elena behind him.

"Hello." Veins around her eyes began to disappear as she wiped the blood off her lips with her handkerchief. "Lovely to see such a handsome face after a long journey. Can I eat him, love?"

"I'd rather you didn't," Damon replied, appearing out of a dark corner and smiling slightly. "There's no need to be afraid." He compelled the man. "And do exactly as I say. You will remember nothing."

"I will remember nothing," said the human as Elena walked toward Damon. He took her into his arms and Elena rested her head on his shoulder.

"We've had a very long journey," said Damon as he stroked Elena's cheek with his finger. "Wherein which, unfortunately, we got quite hungry. Had to eat the passengers. Therefore, I will ask you kindly to transport our belongings to this address." He handed a slip of paper to the man.

"What kind of hell demons are you?"

"We're vampires, darling," said Elena.

"Oh, I do recommend that you find yourself further assistance for the luggage. My sincere apologies. Come along, my sweet," said Damon before leaving with his wife.

* * *

_Present Day, New Orleans_

One hundred forty-seven years had passed since that day, the day they had arrived at their true home. The Crescent City. For decades, all the vampires of the city had served Marcel Gerard, one of the oldest vampires in the Quarter. And as the strongest and oldest vampires among his brood save for himself, Elena and Damon had served as two key members of his inner circle, his family. Throughout the decades, Elena and Damon had made quite the home for themselves in New Orleans. Stefan had even joined them, having rebuilt his relationship with Damon and Elena and gained control of his bloodlust. As the sun rose, Elena and Damon knew they should head out to meet with Marcel, but they just couldn't seem to part from their passionate embrace. Today was their wedding anniversary and they wanted to spend as much time together as possible in celebration of it. Candles lit their massive bedroom at the Abattoir, Marcel's home and where his entire inner circle resided, with a dark, seductive glow.

"Damon. Don't stop," Elena moaned as she writhed against him.

"Never." Elena pulled his body against hers as close as possible. It didn't seem close enough for the two blood-bonded vampire mates. In a blinding flash, Elena came and Damon rolled her over on the bed so she was on her stomach. He swiped her long hair off her back and kissed her back. Elena purred in contentment. "Best anniversary?"

"Best ever." Damon chuckled.

"I have to go open the bar. Marcel's throwing us a party. Would you like to come?"

"I'd love to."

After taking a much longer than necessary shower, the two lovers went to Rousseau's, a bar Damon owned. Throughout the day, the humans and day walking vampire clientele enjoyed drinks and laughs. Damon, behind the bar, poured Elena who was sitting on top of the bar a drink while Marcel performed karaoke on stage. Whistles and catcalls emerged from the crowd. Elena and Damon then noticed a blonde-haired vampire enter the bar.

"Original alert," Elena whispered to her husband.

"Niklaus Mikaelson. Haven't seen him in a while," said Damon as he cleaned a glass.

"And I'd venture to say he looks mighty pissed." The crowd broke out in applause as Marcel finished the song. Marcel then jumped off stage and walked to his friends, Elena, Stefan, and Damon.

"You killed it, man," said Stefan as he handed Marcel a drink. Marcel downed his bourbon and then noticed Klaus in the crowd.

"Klaus," said Marcel, his companions noticing the sudden tension between the two vampires.

"Marcel," Klaus replied. "Elena, Damon, lovely to see you all again."

"Must be a hundred years since that nasty business with your papa."

"Has it been that long?"

"The way I recall it, he ran you outta town. Left a trail of dead vampires in his wake."

"And yet how fortunate you managed to survive. My father, I'm afraid, I recently incinerated to dust." Klaus' aggressive tone alerted Marcel's companions to stand and ready themselves for a confrontation. It turned out there were much more than just Elena, Damon, and Stefan among them, as half the restaurant got on its feet.

"Well, if I'd known you were coming back in town, if I had a heads-up…" Marcel began.

"What, Marcel? What would you have done?" Klaus and Marcel were nose to nose, the tension thick. Marcel paused before answering.

"I'd have thrown you a damn parade." Marcel's face broke into a wide grin and he laughed, which Klaus returned. They embraced like long-lost brothers. Marcel drew back and placed his hands on either side of Klaus' neck. "Niklaus Mikaelson. My mentor, my savior, my sire. Let's get you a drink."

"It appears you all are celebrating. What for?"

"Ah, well, today is Elena and Damon's wedding anniversary."

"Congratulations," Klaus praised.

"I thought a party was in order. And I believe it is your turn at karaoke, Elena."

"Uh, no."

"Yes, yes. You haven't heard the pipes on this girl. She's amazing." Damon and Klaus watched in amusement as Marcel pushed her up onto the stage.

"All right, all right. No need to be so pushy."

"What song do you want, Lena?" asked Stefan.

"Surprise me." A strong beat then started; Anya Marina's All The Same To Me. And as Elena sang, the whole bar was entranced by her voice.

_I won't run_

_When the sky turns to flame_

_And I sure won't budge_

_When the earth does shake_

_When the flood comes up_

_I will dance in the rain_

_'Cause it's all the same to me_

_Somebody care_

_Somebody care_

_Somebody care for me_

_Somebody care_

_Somebody care_

_Somebody care for me_

_And it's all I live for_

_The air I breathe_

_So it's all the same to me_

_Yeah, it's all the same to me_

_Eenie Meenie Miney Moe_

_Eyie Eyie Eyie Oh_

_Where you_

_Where you_

_Where you go_

_Well, it's all the same to me_

_Eenie Meenie Miney Moe_

_I won't holler, let me go_

_Don't you_

_Don't you_

_Don't you know_

_That it's all the same to me?_

_Somebody do_

_Somebody do_

_Somebody do you wrong_

_Don't let 'em kill_

_Don't let 'em kill_

_Don't let 'em kill your soul_

_So, I keep on shuffling on and on_

_'Cause it's all the same to me_

_I won't run_

_When the sky turns to flame_

_And I sure won't budge_

_When the earth does shake_

_When the flood comes up_

_I will dance in the rain_

_'Cause it's all the same to me_

_Eenie Meenie Miney Moe_

_Eyie Eyie Eyie Oh_

_Where you_

_Where you_

_Where you go_

_Well, it's all the same to me_

_Eenie Meenie Miney Moe_

_I won't holler, let me go_

_Don't you_

_Don't you_

_Don't you know_

_That it's all the same to me?_

_Somebody care_

_Somebody care_

_Somebody care for me_

_Somebody care_

_Somebody care_

_Somebody care for me_

_And it's all I live for_

_The air I breathe_

_So it's all the same to me_

_Yes, it's all the same to me_

_Well, it's all the same to me_

"How about we make this party more private?" Damon suggested as Elena came down the steps of the stage, cheering and catcalls making the bar even more chaotic.

"I like the way you think," said Klaus.

In a back room a few minutes later, Marcel chuckled and joined Klaus, Elena, Stefan, and Damon at a small private table, though they were accompanied by a few of Marcel's guards. Marcel poured drinks for Klaus, Elena, Stefan, himself, and Damon.

"It is good to see you," said Marcel.

"It's good to be home," said Klaus. "Although please tell me the current state of Bourbon Street is not your doing."

"Something's gotta draw in the out-of-towners. Otherwise, we'd all go hungry." Klaus peered at one of the guys flanking the doorway of the room.

"I see your friends are daywalkers."

"Yeah, yeah, I shared the secret of your daylight ring with a few buddies. Just the inner circle, though. The family," said Marcel.

"Tell me: how did you find a witch willing to make daylight rings?"

"Well, Elena is quite the little deal broker here."

"Every witch has her price," Elena smirked.

"Not to mention, we've got those judgmental freaks wrapped around our finger," Damon smirked.

"Is that so?" Klaus chuckled. "I'm looking for a witch by the name of Jane-Anne Deveraux. We have some business to settle." Marcel made eye contact with one of his cohorts.

"You're looking for Jane-Anne?" Stefan asked.

"You should come with us," said Marcel. "Ladies and gentlemen, it's show time!" Marcel laughed. Darkness descended over the Quarter and a crowd of people began to form. Vampires walked along rooftops and jumped on cars, setting off alarms.

"Oh, how's your family?" Marcel asked Klaus.

"Those who live hate me more than ever."

"Ah, forget 'em. If your blood relations let you down, you make your own, eh? You taught me that. And, what's mine is yours, as always. Even my nightwalkers, the riff-raff." Marcel indicated to the vampires walking along and jumping from the rooftop before he grabbed a branch of a tree.

"They're hardly subtle, are they?"

"It's the Quarter. Ain't no such thing as subtle," said Damon. Marcel whistled with his fingers and the surrounding crowd cheered. One vampire brought forward Jane-Anne, whose wrists were bound with rope in front of her.

"Jane-Anne Deveraux! Give it up for Jane-Anne! Come on, let's hear it! Jane-Anne Deveraux, you have been accused of the practice of witchcraft beyond the bounds of the rules set forth, and enforced, by me. How do you plead?" He turned abruptly and walked over to Klaus. "Was that convincing? I studied law back in the '50s. Hold that thought." He returned to Jane-Anne. "Seriously, J, tick-tock. You know the drill. How do you plead?"

"I didn't do anything." The crowd laughed quietly. Elena and Damon shook their head.

"Mm, that's a lie. You know it, I know it, and you hate that I know it. It drives you witches crazy that I'm aware of your every move. That you can't do magic in this town anymore without getting caught. So why don't we just cut to the chase, huh? You tell me what magic you're brewing. I mean, tell me. We'll grant you leniency. Hey, I am, after all, a merciful man." The crowd observed in utter silence. Jane-Anne scoffed, a disgusted look on her face.

"Rot in hell, monster." Shocked murmuring rumbled through the crowd. Marcel smiled.

"I'll tell you what. I'll give you one more chance..." Marcel started to walk away. Suddenly, he swung the branch he had so fast that it sliced open Jane-Anne neck. She immediately began to gag. "Or not." Jane-Anne fell to the ground and the crowd cheered.


	2. Club Foot

"What was that?" Klaus asked angrily, approaching Damon, Stefan, Marcel, and Elena.

"Hey. Relax," said Damon.

"The witches aren't allowed to do magic here. She broke the rules," said Elena.

"I told you I wanted to talk to her."

"Hey, I'm sorry. I got caught up in the show," said Marcel. "Those witches, they think that they still have power in this town. I have to show them that they don't. I never waste an opportunity for a show of force, another lesson that I learned from you. And besides, anything that you could've gotten outta her, I can find out for you, and I will. I promise."

"Well, whatever it was, doesn't matter anymore, does it?" he smiled. Marcel smiled back.

"Good, good. Let's eat. All that spilled blood makes me hungry."

"Elena?" Klaus asked.

"Yes?"

"Anymore Deveraux witches where she came from?"

"Yes. She has a sister. Sophie. She works at Rousseau's." As Klaus left, Elena grew suspicious. He was up to something.

"Lena, you coming?" Marcel asked from down the street.

"Go on ahead. I'm going to wait for the witches to show up. I'll meet you at the Abattoir."

A few minutes later, witches had congregated around Jane-Anne's body. Elena emerged from an alley with Stefan and Damon behind her.

"Well, well, well, what have we here," Elena began. "I gotta tell you, Soph, this street corner's not proving the luckiest spot for your family tonight." Stefan and Damon hissed at the witches showing their vampire teeth while other nightwalkers congregated around the witches. "Not half an hour ago we had to teach your sister a little lesson."

"We're putting her to rest, Elena. Leave us alone."

"We never said you could move the body. Matter of fact we left her here for a reason. Send a message if anybody is thinking of joining some kind of rebellion. The rules state that witches can't practice magic in the Quarter and yet a little birdy informed us that Jane-Anne was cooking up something magically delicious. Oh, yeah. While I have you, quick Q & A, Marcel's old friend, the hybrid Klaus, just happened to show up out of the blue asking for of all people Jane-Anne. Any idea why?"

"I don't know. Witches don't get involved in vampire business."

"Hmm. That would be pretty stupid, that's for sure," Elena whispered as she walked around Sophie. "Tell you what, go back to the restaurant, cook up some of that famous gumbo, keep those tourists happy." Elena turned to Damon. "Take the body."

"What? No! Stop!" Damon restrained Sophie while Stefan picked up Jane-Anne. "Stop! Elena!"

"You're not telling us everything so we're gonna hold on to your sister's body in case you suddenly remember why Klaus is here."

"Elena, please. Her body won't be at peace."

"Not my problem."

Later that night, Elena and Damon were dancing in the courtyard of the Abattoir while the other vampires drank and danced. Klaus walked in and spotted one of Marcel's men wearing the Original family's daylight ring.

"Where is Marcel?" he asked.

"Who the hell is asking?"

"I assume you're joking."

"I only answer to Marcel."

"Well then, in that case perhaps you'll answer to this." Klaus seized the man by the neck and his eyes vamped-out, his voice rising until he was shouting. "You're aware the bite of a werewolf can kill a vampire? Well, as you can see, I'm half werewolf, so I'm gonna ask you one more time: where is Marcel!" Marcel's voice rose from behind Klaus and he hurried over to break up the confrontation.

"He-hey, I'm right here, I'm right here, e-e-easy now. Diego's just looking out for me. Nobody harms my guys. Those are the rules."

"I don't care about your rules and I don't need a chaperones. Why are you having me followed?" Marcel led Klaus away from the others.

"Come here. I get it. A show of force. You've made your point. Let it go? For me."

"Fine. Why don't you show me what you've done with the place, while you explain exactly what it is you've been up to in _my_ town?" Klaus asked. Marcel paused only for a moment before smiling his wide grin.

"Follow me."

"I have a feeling things are going to get progressively worse as the night wears on," said Damon.

"Klaus isn't known for his patience. We should both be careful." Further into the night, Klaus had run off again and rejoined Marcel's party.

"Hey, man. Where'd you run off to?" Marcel asked.

"You mean your minions aren't still documenting my every move?"

"Someone put you in a mood. What can I do?"

"What you can do is you can tell me what this thing is you have with the witches."

"Oh, we're back to that?"

"Yeah, we're back to that."

"You know I owe you everything I got, but I'm afraid I have to draw the line on this one. This is my business, my town. Let's just leave it at that."

"Your town?"

"Damn straight."

"That's funny, because when I left, you were just a pathetic little scrapper still trembling from the lashes of the whips of those who would keep you down, and now look at you. Master of your domain. Prince of the city." The music stopped and the crowd watched them. "I'd like to know how."

"That's enough alpha-male posturing, boys," said Elena, beginning to walk toward the two.

"Elena," Damon warned. "Let's not get involved and let these two work out their differences."

"You jealous, Klaus?" Marcel asked. "Hey, man, I get it. Three hundred years ago, you helped build a backwater penal colony into something. You started it, but then you left. Actually, you ran from it. I saw it through. Look around. Vampires rule this city now. We don't have to live in the shadows like rats. The locals know their place. They look the other way. I got rid of the werewolves. I even found a way to shut down the witches. The blood never stops flowing and the party never ends. You wanna pass on through? You wanna stay a while? Great. What's mine is yours, but it is mine. My home, my family, my rules."

"And if someone breaks those rules?"

"They die. Mercy is for the weak. You taught me that, too. And I'm not the prince of the Quarter, friend. I'm the king! Show me some respect." Klaus took this all in for a few moments. He then vamp-sped toward Damon, bit him viciously in the neck, and then dropped him.

"NO!" Elena yelled as she rushed to Damon. "You bastard."

"Damon will be dead by the weekend, which means I've broken one of your rules. And yet I cannot be killed. I am immortal. Who has the power now, _friend_?" Nik asked. Her anger growing, Elena grabbed Klaus and threw him against the wall. She shoved her hand into his chest.

"Weren't expecting that, were you?" Elena asked.

"How are you so bloody strong?" Niklaus asked, trying to break her grip.

"One of the many benefits of being blood-bonded to another vampire is that you become stronger than an Original. Now, I may not be able to kill you, but I can tear you apart piece by piece, nerve by nerve, until the pain is so severe that your brain shuts it off to give you one tiny moment of blessed relief," Marcel looked over in amusement. "And then you'll heal and I'll do it again and again and again."

"You are creepy."

"Thank you. Now, I'm going to remove my hand from your chest in five seconds. You have two seconds to leave before I rip you to pieces." She removed her hand from his chest and he flashed away. Damon groaned in pain at the bite.

"Elena, do you know of any way to cure a hybrid bite?" Marcel asked his best tracker.

"I'll find out. Get him upstairs. He's going to need to rest."

"Elena," Damon called. She cupped his face.

"I will be fine on my own. Stefan will come with me. Rest. I will fix this." She kissed his forehead and then left. When she entered Rousseau's, she grabbed a bottle of bourbon and poured herself a drink.

"I want him followed and brought back to me within the hour. I let him go to mess with his head. Bring him to me," Elena said on her phone to one of Marcel's vampires. "Don't worry. I know how to deal with Klaus."

"Is that so?" Elijah asked. "Please elaborate."

"Elijah Mikaelson." The vampires who were sitting around the bar rose. Stefan walked toward the Original. "Stop. I got it. It's all good. You Originals are just popping out of the woodwork like cockroaches."

"It's time we have a little chat," said Elijah as he sat down in front of Elena.

"If you wanna talk, talk. I got things to do. Hybrids to kill. Cures to find."

"You have become quite confident over the last century, haven't you?"

"Me? I'd say it's you and your brother who got cocky, coming into town like you own the place."

"Well, we did own the place once. We were quite happy here as I recall. Although, we could never control those pesky witches of the French Quarter. How are you doing it?"

"Your brother asked Marcel the same question. He gave him the same answer: it's none of your business. Everything in the Quarter belongs to Marcel. Klaus comes into town all nice and friendly, then he starts looking down at what Marcel's done like it's some cheap knock-off of one of his dumb paintings, then gets pissed off like a little bitch and bites my husband."

"Well, I do apologize for Klaus's poor behavior. I assume you know that that bite will kill Damon within a couple of days. Of course, Klaus's blood would cure him."

"What?"

"Yes. Apparently, the blood of a hybrid will cure a werewolf bite. Quite a handy little thing when one needs leverage in negotiation."

"What kind of negotiations we taking about?"

"Return the body of the witch Jane-Anne. Allow her people to put her to rest."

"What do you care about the witches?"

"That's my business now, isn't it?"

"I'll have to run it past Marcel."

"Oh, come now, Elena. You and I both know you and the Salvatore brothers are the ones who get business done in the Quarter. Not Marcel. He just barks the orders."

"Fine. You can have the witch. On one condition."

"And what is that?"

"I have crafted a somewhat normal and comfortable life here for myself. Your brother poses a threat to that."

"You want me to betray my brother?"

"No. I just want you to get Klaus to leave town as soon as possible."

"I'll do my best. I watched that exchange between you and Klaus. I'm curious. You're blood-bonded to Damon. What other benefits does it lend?"

"And why do you want to know?"

"Scientific curiosity."

"When a vampire is blood-bonded to another, their physical strength is increased exponentially. I can't be killed, Elijah."

"What?"

"My life is tied to Damon's. In order for either of us to die, you must kill us both, which as I demonstrated with Klaus is quite difficult to do. I share a telepathic link with Damon. I'm blocking out his pain right now. Curiosity satisfied?"

"For now."

Later in the evening, Elena arrived at the Abbatoir and saw Marcel standing outside Damon's room.

"How is he?" she asked.

"He's not doing so well." Elena walked into the room and sighed at the sight. She climbed onto the bed and into Damon's arms.

"I'm going to kill that bastard for hurting you," said Elena. Damon stroked her hair.

"Shh, my little tigress." Tears dripped down onto Damon's shirt. "Shh. Not exactly the best anniversary, huh?"

"Shh. Save your strength." She kissed him. "I love you." Suddenly, Klaus then entered the room. Stefan and Marcel rose defensively. "What the bloody hell are you doing back here?"

"I took a walk, cleared my head. I am not your enemy. Where my family and I failed this town, you succeeded, Marcel," said Klaus. He picked up a glass from a drink tray, bit his hand, and bled over the glass. "My blood will heal him, as though it never happened." Marcel nodded at Stefan who took the glass and gave it to Damon. "The Quarter is your home, but I would like to stay a while, if I'm still welcome." As Marcel smiled, Elena looked on in disbelief. She turned to Damon and saw his wound healing. She hugged him.

A few minutes later, Elena approached Marcel after Klaus left.

"How could you let him remain in the Quarter after what he did?" Elena asked.

"He's my sire."

"I don't trust him," said Elena. "He almost killed Damon."

"It all worked out."

"What if it hadn't, Marcel! The Originals are dangerous. They don't belong here anymore. I don't want them to hurt our family."

"Elena, as powerful as you and Damon are and along with our secret weapon, they don't stand a chance."


	3. A Light That Never Comes

Two engines roared down a two-lane road that ran over Lake Pontchartrain. Elena looked out the passenger window to see her vampire best friend, Caroline, keeping up with the speed of her amethyst red Aston Martin Vanquish. Elena had met Caroline in the 20s right before she was turned. Caroline's head had been hit in an accident when police raided her bar. Elena, liking the girl, gave her blood so she would heal. However, Caroline's wounds were too severe and she succumbed to the damage. Elena had been happy when Caroline agreed to turn, knowing she would make a great friend. Elena's instincts had been right as their friendship has lasted over eight decades.

Elena smirked at Caroline through the window and kicked her engine up a gear, easily passing Caroline's torch red Corvette. Elena whipped around a corner once they passed over the lake and after a few miles stopped outside a dive bar named Riverside.

"Man, you're slow! I think you need an upgrade!" Elena laughed when she exited her vehicle and Caroline pulled in.

"I didn't know it was a race."

"Hmm. Everything's a race. Let's do this quickly. I want to get back to the Abattoir before midnight. I'm starving."

"Why did Damon want us to come check this place out anyway?"

"Someone was driving by the bar and heard screams. Called the cops, the cops sent it to us, figuring it was vampire related. Smell that?"

"Blood."

"Vampire blood. And I recognize these bikes." Elena looked to the Harleys parked by the front entrance. "I'm getting a bad feeling about this." The two vampires walked up the steps into the bar. The scene before them was gruesome. Blood was spattered across the walls and six bodies were strewn across the room. One was pinned to the wall, a broken pool cue impaled in his chest. "Great. Just bloody wonderful." Elena pulled out her cellphone and called her husband. "Hey. It's me. We've got a problem."

"I take it the cops were not exaggerating," Damon replied.

"Six deceased nightwalkers. Rex, Roy, Clyde, James, John, and Matthew."

"Damn. By what?"

"Well, looks like they were either staked or had their heart ripped out."

"Any ideas on the culprit?"

"Well, it's not werewolves. Their kills are usually messier. And I don't think it's human hunters. They don't take down this many at one time."

"So a vampire?"

"A very strong vampire."

"Like an Original?"

"I wouldn't be surprised. These kills…even though they're brutal, they're efficient. Whoever killed them knew exactly where and how to strike. So either the vampire was very old or has done this many times before. How do you want me to proceed? The culprit made quite the mess."

"It's only a few hours until daybreak and we don't want the owner knowing about it. Torch the place."

"Right," Elena replied before ending the call.

"What'd Damon say?" Caroline asked as she removed the vampire from the wall. Elena shot her a look. "I'm not like you and Damon. I don't use my vamp hearing all the time. There are some things you just can't unhear." Elena laughed, remembering the one time Caroline had caught her and Damon in a passionate "embrace."

"We're going to torch it."

"Isn't that overkill?"

"It would take all day and night to bury these bodies and clean up all the blood. It's better if we burn it. Besides, it's not like there isn't enough accelerant here." Caroline nodded and the two vampires proceeded to dumping alcohol all over the bodies of the dead vampires and the floor and walls of the bar. Elena found a box of matches by the register while Caroline led a trail of alcohol to the doorframe.

"That's it on the booze," said Caroline.

"Should be enough." They walked outside onto the porch and Elena lit a match. Before she closed the door, she threw the fire on the ground and watched the whole room light up.

Meanwhile in the Quarter, Marcel was boasting to Klaus his methods for providing fresh blood for his vampires.

"The city of New Orleans...people of all stripes and flavors from all over the country come here to party on our streets. Some are just looking for fun...some are looking for something a little darker, more dangerous. So, we invite them into my home and we give it to them. Then, at the stroke of midnight, everything changes, and it's time to feed," said Marcel as he and Klaus looked over the balcony and watched as vampires fed ravenously on humans who screamed in terror. "This is how I keep my guys happy: the occasional, all-you-can-eat buffet. My nightwalkers love it. I've got 'em working hard, trying to earn one of these daylight rings. They deserve to blow off a little steam. My day-walkers, the trusted few – they just like to party."

"It's quite an operation. Tell me – what about the victims? Seems like a lot of graves to dig."

"Can't kill 'em all. Too many folks go missing, tourism drops. So, we heal them with a little vamp blood, erase their memory, send them on their way – no muss, no fuss."

"I'm impressed."

"Nothing I didn't learn from you back in the day." Damon then approached the two.

"Marcel," he called.

"What's up, Damon?"

"Six of our guys were killed in a bar outside of the Quarter. Nightwalkers. No one saw who." Damon glanced at Klaus who turned away from the conversation.

The following morning, Marcel was at Rousseau's drinking when Klaus entered.

"Well, this is a far cry from last night's party," said Klaus before he noticed Cami sitting at another table, writing. "Ah, in pursuit of the bartender I see."

"She's a work in progress."

"And yet here you are, pining over her when you should be eating her for lunch. Oh, she must be special."

"Business first. The coroner called. He's got my number in case any dead tourists show up."

"Let me guess – dead tourists with a stamp on the hand and vampire blood in their veins?"

"It happens. Someone takes a drunken tumble off a balcony, or into the Mississippi. And today I got two of them to deal with." Klaus rose when he heard Cami gathering her things to leave.

"Excuse me, love. What's that you're studying?" he asked.

"Abnormal psychology."

"Abnormal psychology. Perhaps you could help me diagnose my friend over here. He's been a little bit depressed, can't keep his mind off a girl. He tells me she's a queen fit for a king. I think he should cut his losses and move on. What's your professional opinion?"

"Be a nice guy, and maybe the opportunity will present itself some day," Cami said to Marcel.

"How about tonight, nine o'clock? I'll meet you right here?"

"I'll take it under consideration." She then left.

"Mm, harsh."

"I daresay I've lost my touch. Or you've lost yours," Klaus chuckled. They smiled at each other and sipped their drinks.

Down the street, Hayley, a werewolf, walked up to the front steps of Jardin Gris, a voodoo shop owned by Bonnie Bennett.

"We're closed. Sorry," said Bonnie as she began to lock the door.

"I just need one teeny, tiny little herb. Please?" Hayley asked.

"Which herb?"

"Crushed aconite flower."

"Wolfsbane? That's a poison. You're gonna kill a wolf?"

"Just a little one."

"Give me a minute." Bonnie went back into the shop and after a few second, she came back, holding a vial in her hand. "Cut it with gypsum weed. A few drops in some hot tea – that should do it. It's an ugly town for wolves. You're doing the right thing." When Hayley walked away, Bonnie picked up her phone and called someone. "Hey, wanna gain points? Tell Marcel there's a werewolf in the Quarter."

In a parking garage, Marcel and Klaus walked up to a van being guard by Damon and Elena.

"You take me to the nicest places," said Klaus as Elena and Damon opened the doors of a van. Two people, Tina and Josh, were lying in the car.

"Welcome to the land of the newly dead. I won't waste your time," said Marcel before he turned to Damon. "I trust you filled them in?"

"To be honest, not much in the way of potential here."

"Yeah, well, I just lost six nightwalkers. I got holes to fill. I'll keep this quick. That itch you feel? That's the need to feed coming on strong, a hunger for human blood. Drink it – you're a vampire. Don't – you die. Again. This time for good. Right here in a body bag." Marcel turned to Klaus. "Hey, what do you think, cute dorky girl or gay best friend?"

"Dealer's choice."

"Dealer's choice, okay." Marcel showed them a coin. "Whoever picks up this coin gets to live forever. The other one dies." He laid down the coin between. "Go!" Josh looked to Tina and she quickly grabbed the coin. Marcel laughed. "Damn girl!"

"How could you!?"

"Get over it, Josh. It's not like I had a choice. You would've done the same thing, but you're such a little–" Marcel killed Tina by breaking her neck.

"Let her die in cold storage. Got a thing about people who betray their own friends. C'mon. Let's go for a ride."

"Go!" Elena ordered. Josh scrambled out of the van as Damon zipped up the coroner's bag around Tina. As Klaus loaded Josh into the car, Marcel found Rebekah, standing on a balcony.

"Rebekah Mikaelson. Come to teach me another lesson? Last time I saw you, Royal Street was burning and you all were fleeing from the city, from your daddy."

"I thought you were dead."

"You never looked back to find out. Why are you here?"

"Elijah. I think Klaus has done something to him."

"Stop. Stop right there. If there is one thing I learned about you Mikaelsons, it's don't get in the middle of family feuding. Doesn't end well."

"Even after all you've achieved, you're still scared of him."

"I'm not scared of anyone."

"If I find out you know where Elijah is, you needn't fear Klaus – I'll kill you myself."

"Nostalgia's a blast and all, but I can't help you. It was nice seeing you, though. Good luck finding what you're looking for." Marcel jumped off the balcony.

Later, Marcel walked into a bar, his eyes searching the place until he spotted Klaus sitting at the bar.

"I know that face – woman trouble," said Klaus.

"You're a dick, you know that? Why didn't you tell me your sister's back in town?"

"Well, I thought it would be more amusing for you to find out for yourself."

"Is there anything else that I need to know?"

"Only that she's grown considerably more insane in the last century."

"Or maybe that it was her who killed my guys?"

"Doubtful. Unless that biker bar is frequented by small-town, high school quarterbacks, I can't imagine she'd be interested." Marcel's phone rang and he answered it. Klaus listened with his vampire hearing.

"Yeah?"

"Just got a tip," said the caller. "Someone saw a werewolf in Bienville Park."

"Get a couple nightwalkers to run it down. Bring me back its head." He hung up.

"Well, I guess that solves the mystery of the murdered riffraff. At least my sister's in the clear."

"About that. I don't have time for Mikaelson family drama. You're my guest – keep your sister in line."

"I'd have a greater chance of draining the Mississippi with a straw!" Klaus yelled as Marcel left.

That night, Marcel brought a bottle of wine to a table at Rousseau's and sat with Cami.

"I asked Damon to send everyone home for the night. I am your humble host."

"Extra points for flair."

"And the night's just started. What made you decide to come?"

"Everyone deserves a chance."

Suddenly, the doors of the restaurant swung wide open and Rebekah burst inside.

"You lied to me. Where's my brother?"

"Hello to you, too. Cami, Rebekah – Rebekah, Cami."

"I see you still have a thing for blondes."

"Hey!" Cami yelled. Rebekah grabbed Marcel by the neck and vampire sped him across the room, slamming him against the wall.

"Tell me where Elijah is."

"What the hell is going on?" Cami asked.

"Tell me where he is or I will kill you!"

"No, you won't." Slowly, Rebekah backed off, releasing him.

"Perhaps you're right." After a moment's silence, Rebekah vamp-sped over to Cami and pinned her by the throat against the wall. "But I will kill her."

"Let her go. You won. I'll take you to see Elijah." Rebekah waited another moment, then released Cami, who gasped for air.

"What the hell are you people?" Marcel gently took her by the shoulders.

"Shh, it's okay," he compelled. "Go home, forget all this, and just know that I will make it up to you. I promise." He then turned to Rebekah. "You wanna see Elijah? Fine. Follow me." Rebekah followed him out of the restaurant, leaving Cami alone.

A few moments later, Marcel opened the door to an attic and entered, Rebekah following behind him. She saw Elijah's coffin and moved to enter the room, but could not. She was magically barred entry.

"Invite me in," Rebekah demanded.

"Gotta ask the lady of the house. Davina, come on out, sweetheart." Davina entered the room and stood at Marcel's side. "Invite her in."

"Come in." Rebekah entered, strode over to Elijah's coffin and opened it to find her brother inside. She grabbed the dagger and started to pull it out. "I wouldn't do that." Rebekah, magically compelled, shoved the dagger back in.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Davina. She's an old one, isn't she?"

"Yeah. Rebekah is an Original, which means she can't be killed."

"She doesn't seem very nice."

"She can be...but she hasn't been very nice to me tonight."

"Then I'm afraid it's time for you to leave." Without moving a muscle, Davina magically propelled Rebekah across the room, slamming her against walls several times before sending her through a door, which shut behind her.

The next morning, Marcel approached Elena in the courtyard of the Abattoir.

"Heard you had a run-in with an Original," Elena smirked.

"Rebekah. What's the word on the werewolf?"

"The three vampires Damon sent after it are dead. Coincidently, in the same manner as those vampires that were killed at the bar. I believe Rebekah is responsible. It's no secret that she hates your guts."

"I'm sorry about the unpleasantness Klaus has brought with him."

"Rebekah doesn't scare me. None of them do."

"I didn't think they would. However, it seems like they're here to stay."

"I've said it before. I'll say it again. They don't belong here."

"Might be kinda tough to convince them of that...which is why I need to ask you for a favor. I'm gonna need you and Davina to work together."

"For what purpose?"

"To figure out how we kill an Original."


	4. Save You

At the Abattoir, Marcel was getting fitted for a suit, accompanied by Damon.

"Damn. I do look good in a suit," said Marcel, looking in a mirror. Damon chuckled and then turned to a television. Photos of Tina McGreevy and Joshua Rosza flashed on the screen.

"My guy at the docks is gonna come forward as an eyewitness, saying he saw those two drunkenly fall into the Mississippi. They'll be dredging for weeks. No one will come looking around here."

"That's good, considering one's dead in a dumpster behind the county morgue and the other one is a vampire now. Anything else?"

"One thing. I sent four nightwalkers to look into a werewolf sighting in the Quarter. I haven't heard from them since."

"That makes 10 dead nightwalkers in the last week. You think the werewolves are back in town trying to start some trouble?"

"Look, I get that you and Klaus have a freaky sire-childe bromance, but the fact is, since the Originals showed up…" Klaus then arrived.

"Oh, come now, Damon. You're not still upset about that little, toxic werewolf bite I gave you, are you? I thought we were at bygones."

"I see you've given him free rein of your compound now, too," Damon growled.

"Yes. Well, seeing as my family and I lived here, built the place, in fact—"

"All right. Come on. You both know the drill. Damon's my guy, inner circle. Klaus is my old-time friend and sire. He's also a guest here. Peace, all right? All right. What you need, my brother?" Marcel asked Klaus.

"I'm afraid my sister, Rebekah, is insisting I demand Elijah's return. She's quite worked up about it."

"I'll say."

"We're not gonna have three Originals walking around town are we?" Damon asked. "Half our guys think Bex killed the nightwalkers."

"Is that an accusation against an Original?" Klaus asked.

"Eh." Klaus stormed over to Damon who readied himself for a confrontation. Marcel interceded.

"What did I say about peace? Come on, Klaus. Walk with me." Klaus smiled smugly at Damon as Marcel steered him out of the room. They walked out along the balcony of the building.

"I believe Damon's losing his sense of humor."

"He's grown quite overprotective over the years. You coming to the party tonight?"

"How can I miss my chance to meet the city councilman as he accepts your gigantic charitable donation?"

"Oh, he's a schmuck, but he lets us do our thing in exchange for certain community services, like keeping our fangs out of the locals. Listen, about your brother... I would love to help you out, but Damon is right. My guys are on edge. They see the Original family moving in, vampires dying, it makes them nervous. If I hand Elijah back now, it might give the wrong impression about who's really in charge here. You know what I mean?"

"You understand I had to ask. So I hear Elena has quite the connections."

"Yeah. She's friends with a witch. A Bennett witch."

"One of your soldiers is fraternizing with the enemy and you don't care?"

"Of course I care, but Elena's a grown vampiress. She can make her own decisions and she always gets the juiciest intel. She's not gonna do anything to jeopardize what we're doing here. Neither Elena or Damon would. I mean check this out – a vampire hosting a ritzy charity event. We have a community here. No one's gonna mess that up."

"Still...you don't want the witches to get too bold, given that a witch's tip about a werewolf in town led to the disappearance of your nightwalkers. I'm sure you've considered the possibility that it could've been a trap."

"Well, maybe I'll send a little message." Marcel looked down to the courtyard and saw Damon talking with Stefan. "Damon! Take a team of nightwalkers to the Cauldron tonight, do a little rousting... Oh, and Damon? Make it nasty."

Meanwhile, Caroline and Elena were a dress shop, picking outfits for the night's celebration.

"So…how's Damon?" Caroline asked.

"The usual," Elena replied. "Klaus' antics are about to drive him up a wall though. What do you think?" She walked out of the dressing room wearing a stunning rose-colored silk dress.

"Gorgeous. Damon's mouth will drop to the floor."

When Elena returned to the Abbatoir wearing her dress, the party was about to kick off. She walked into Marcel's office, seeing the man put on his tie.

"Well, if my eyes don't deceive me, I see a very stunning lady vampire in the room," Marcel smirked. Elena nodded in thanks for the compliment.

"Where's Damon?"

"I sent him on a job. He should be back by now. Why don't you go see what's taking him so long? He's at the Cauldron orchestrating a rousting." Elena didn't show her alarm, only quickly leaving the room. As she sped out of the Abbatoir, she called Damon.

"What the hell is going?" she asked when he answered.

"It's Klaus," said Damon from inside Bonnie's shop, Jardin Gris. "He's convinced Marcel that the witches are planning to make a move against him. Marcel wants us to send a message."

"But Bonnie…"

"Don't worry. I've got it covered. I've explained everything to her. Listen, I'm sorry, but if Marcel thought I was playing favorites because the woman I love is friends with a witch…"

"Say that again," said Elena as she flashed in front of Damon and ended the call. Damon was speechless at first. His wife was absolutely stunning.

"I love you, Elena. And all this is gonna be okay. I promise." He kissed her.

"If you two are done, I'd like to put my store back together," said Bonnie, a hand on her hip. Elena blushed and nuzzled Damon's neck. The two vampires walked out of Jardin Gris and Damon bumped into a vampire.

"I already got that one," said Damon. Suddenly, the vampire zeroed in on Elena and attacked her, biting her neck.

"What the bloody hell are you doing? Get off of me!" Elena yelled, trying to push the vampire off, but he was surprisingly strong.

"Leave her alone! Get off!" Damon threw the vampire across the courtyard and the vampire smashed onto a table. Damon ran over to him and grabbed a broken table leg. "No one bites my lady but me." He staked the vampire in the heart and the entire courtyard of vampires grew silent. Elena stared at Damon, horrified, and Damon himself knew the consequences of his impulsive actions would be dire. The vampires took Damon away to The Abattoir and Bonnie walked out of the back door. Quickly, the witch analyzed the situation, taking in the dead vampire and blood dripping from Elena's neck, and kneeled beside her friend.

"It's going to be okay," she consoled.

"No," Elena whispered. "It's not. Marcel will kill him. That idiot why didn't he just snap his neck!"

"Marcel's not going to kill Damon."

"You don't understand! One of Marcel's rules is to never kill another vampire."

"That guy bit you. Isn't a big crime in vampire society for a vampire to bite another's mate?"

"Marcel doesn't care about that! He only uses our status as mated vampires when it suits his purposes. Damon's going to die. We're both going to die." Bonnie looked at Elena, puzzled. "We're mated. In order for either of us to die, we both have to die."

"That's not going to happen. Not if I have anything to say about it." Bonnie ran toward the cemetery and found Sophie. She told Sophie all of what had happened. "I know you think they're monsters."

"It doesn't matter what I think. Damon killed another vampire. He broke Marcel's biggest rule. You'll never see him or Elena again...unless we do something. I want to save our people. You want to save Damon. There's only one way we can do both."

At the Abattoir, the party was in full swing when a vampire approached Marcel and whispered something into his ear. Marcel looked to see Damon and was barely able to contain his anger. He walked over to Damon and grabbed him by the throat.

"What the hell did you do?" Marcel boomed.

"Whoa, not here," Stefan interceded. "Not here." Marcel backed off and led Damon up to the balcony.

"I want to hear your side of it."

"Marcel. Come on," Damon replied.

"Your version. Go."

"We were tossing the Cauldron. This guy, some nightwalker, he attacked Elena for no reason."

"And now he's dead," Marecl growled.

"I didn't mean for it to happen."

"You broke my most important rule. Damn it, D. How long we been friends, 70 years?"

"I'm still your friend, Marcel. That hasn't changed."

"We found this at the witch's shop," said Joshua. He handed Marcel a piece of parchment with a spell written on it.

"Still my friend, huh? That's funny because it looks to me like that little witch of yours got her hands on a spell that I keep locked away."

"Marcel, I have never seen that."

"Shut up. I see you still have your daylight ring. So what would you need with the recipe for making new ones? Unless maybe you and Elena were gonna go off and start a little kingdom of your own?"

"Marcel, no."

"Here's a lesson in friendship. Friends don't lie to me, they don't break my rules, and they do not steal what is mine." Elena then ran up to the balcony.

"Marcel, please. He was just protecting me. He didn't know what he was doing. The blood clouded his judgment."

"Elena," Damon growled. "Enough."

"What you say makes no difference, Elena. My punishment will still stand. For the crime of murdering one of his own, I sentence Damon Salvatore to 100 years in the Garden." Tears welled in Elena's eyes and she collapsed right as Stefan caught her. "Take her to her room."

A few minutes later, Marcel's men led Damon out of the party and out onto the street. Bonnie approached from down the street, chanting.

"Bonnie, no!" Damon yelled. Bonnie waved her arm and a lamp's light exploded. All the vampires grabbed at their heads, falling down in pain. Marcel alone rose back up to face Bonnie, but she smashed another light with magic and Marcel went down. Marcel kneeled.

"You here to save him? Well, come on, little girl!" He growled as he ran to attack Bonnie, but she halted him with magic and he fell down, groaning. Bonnie lifted a wooden stake above Marcel.

"Die, you son of a bitch."

"No! Bonnie, don't!" Damon yelled. Klaus swooped in and snapped Bonnie's neck. She fell to the ground, dead. "Bonnie."

Later, Damon stood chained to a wall in an underground room. Marcel stood across from him.

"Just tell me this," said Marcel. "Is she worth this?"

"I love her. I always will. That will never change." Marcel drove an iron stake into Damon's gut and he groaned in pain. Another man appeared and Marcel handed him a wooden mallet.

"Seal him up…and let him rot." The man began to lay bricks over wet cement, clearly intending to build a wall to encase Damon. As Marcel walked toward the exit of The Garden, he ran into Elena.

"You bastard."

"I went easy on him. He should be dead right now, but I can't exactly kill him without killing you."

"Your cruelty knows no bounds."

"Cruelty? On the contrary. I'll allow you to visit him whenever you like. You can even bring him a bag of blood. As long as you give me your word that he stays there until his release date."

"I promise," Elena growled.

"Good girl."

"I hope you gag on the next human you feed off of," Elena hissed before walking into the Garden. "Damon."

"Elena. You shouldn't be here."

"Give us a moment," Elena muttered to the mason. The man nodded and left the room. Elena stroked her husband's cheek. "You fool. Why didn't you just snap his neck?"

"I was afraid that wouldn't be enough." Elena closed her eyes as tears trailed down her face. "Shh. Don't cry. My Elena doesn't cry." Elena wiped away the tears.

"Marcel's going to allow me to come visit you and bring you blood."

"Don't do that."

"But…we just have to be patient. He'll let you out."

"Oh yeah? When have you ever seen a vampire be released from the Garden? I wouldn't hold your breath, darling."

"I'll get you out."

"No. Coming to me here. It will only make you more miserable. It will be the ruin of you. Forget about me."

"Impossible. We made a promise. Eternity, remember? I'll wait forever if I have to."

"Elena. I want you to get everything you deserve."

"I did. I got everything I ever wanted. I got to be in love." Elena kissed him. "Until next time, my dear."

"Elena! Don't do anything I would do." Elena smirked and left the chamber just as Stefan emerged in the doorway. "Protect her for me, brother." Stefan nodded and pursued Elena.

"Hey, wait up!" Elena walked into an alley and paced, the emotions overcoming her, the reality of her situation settling in. "Elena."

"I don't know what to do. I can't just…and I'm feeling…" Stefan rushed to her and hugged her.

"Let it out." Elena screamed in pain and cried.

"I have to save him."

"I know. I know. We both will. We'll need to be careful. It's not just Marcel we have to worry about now. There's Klaus and…"

"Klaus," Elena realized. "That's it."

"What are you thinking?"

"It's genius." Stefan caught on to Elena's train of thought.

"No. That's something Damon would do."

"That's exactly why it's genius."

"He specifically said not to do anything he would do." Elena slammed Stefan by the neck against the wall.

"I'm not going to tolerate Marcel's betrayal and I'm not going to let Damon rot in that stinking hole! You're either with me or against me. Pick!"

"He's my brother. I want him out just as much as you do."

"Then you better be able to keep up with me." Elena flashed away, Stefan quickly following her, to a plantation.

"This is…"

"The old plantation that Marcel grew up at. Come." Elena approached the front door and knocked on it. A brunette opened the door.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Bring me the hybrid."

"Klaus!"

"Well, well, if this isn't an interesting turn of events," Klaus chuckled as he approached the front door. "How exactly did you find where I was hiding out?"

"I have many friends in New Orleans, Klaus. Well, did."

"Ah. The Bennett witch."

"More like your neighbors across the street. I run Marcel's surveillance through a network of compelled humans. One of our targets is to always keep an eye on this house. Marcel's order. He's surprisingly sentimental about this place."

"And does he know where am I?"

"No."

"I'm intrigued. You're keeping secrets from your vampire master?"

"I'm a slave to no one, Klaus. You should keep that in mind."

"What is it that you want?"

"I believe it's time you and I had a chat."

"About?"

"The future." Klaus stepped aside and the two vampires entered the lion's den.


	5. Miss Nothing

"And what would you like to chat about, lovely Elena?" Klaus asked as the two sat in the living room. Stefan stood behind Elena's chair while Rebekah stood behind Klaus.

"You know exactly what I'm here about. I'm the eyes and ears of the New Orleans vampire coven. How long do you think you'll be able to hold the wool over Marcel's eyes?"

"What is it exactly that you know?"

"I know that somehow you set Damon up. I know that you want control of New Orleans and I have the sneaking suspicion that it has less to do with your ego and more to do with that stinking dog in your kitchen."

"Hey!" Hayley yelled.

"Hayley, go upstairs!" Klaus ordered. "You should leave, Elena, before I gut you."

"Hmm," Elena smirked. "It seems I've hit a nerve. I'm not going anywhere. Not until I get what I want."

"And that is?"

"Why an alliance of course."

"An alliance," Klaus laughed. "Why in hell would I form an alliance with you?"

"So you don't deny my previous claims? How about this? You tell me what you want and I'll tell you what I want."

"I want what Marcel stole from me. My home, my kingdom. And if I have to compel or lock up a few vampires so be it. Now what is it that you want?"

"What I want is much more simpler than your goal, Klaus. I want Damon's release and insurance for my family's safety. I'm sure you could provide that."

"The real question is why should I give you anything? Why should I not just kill you right now?"

"You won't kill me," Elena chuckled.

"You want to bet on that?"

"I know too much. My resources are too invaluable."

"I have no need for your intelligence. I have my own spies."

"Oh, like that pathetic excuse of a vampire that bit me?" Klaus' eyes narrowed. "Yes, I know about him. I got inside his mind briefly while he was about to bite my head off. He's not the only one I know about. Joshua. Do you really think two low-level vamps are going to help you crumble Marcel's empire? You must be growing senile in your old age. If you want to take down Marcel, you need to get in his inner circle and the only vampires that get in there have to be over one hundred years old. Now, let me pose a question. Who do you think would be the better spy? A vampire who's only a day old or one of Marcel's oldest vampires and his intelligence officer?"

"You want to be my spy? And why in hell would you want to take down Marcel?"

"He sentenced Damon to a hundred years in the Garden for an act I'm sure you've orchestrated."

"Why not just kill me then…if you're so sure?"

"Oh, I'm sure. However, one, I can't prove what you did and two, I'm not nearly suicidal enough to try to kill an Original." Klaus chuckled.

"I always did like your style, Elena. Very well. You'll work for me as my spy. When I've gained control of New Orleans, I will pardon Damon and you have my word that no harm will come to your family."

"I'll let you know when I get some good intel." Elena then left the house with Stefan.

"How can you trust anything he promised?" Stefan asked Elena after they were a fair distance away.

"I don't. But there is one Original I trust."

The following morning, Davina was in her room. Elena watched as Davina performed a spell. The girl huffed in frustration.

"Why don't you try pulling the dagger out and putting it back in?" Elena suggested. Davina did so. Elena smirked. Perfect.

"This sucker's resilient," said Marcel as he entered the room. "He's like a cockroach in a suit. Doesn't matter. Time to give ol' Elijah back to Klaus anyway. "

"I'm not done," said Davina. "The silver dagger hurts them, but that's it."

"Davina, we've been through this. Klaus saved my life. I owe him one. Since he wants his brother back–"

"Tonight's the annual Dauphine Street Music Festival. I wanna go. Please?"

"The whole point of you being up here is so you're never spotted out there. You know who works smack in the middle of Dauphine Street? Sophie Deveraux. Pain-in-the-ass witch, and you know what the witches will do to you if they find you."

"But you control the witches. Make her go away! Marcel, it's one night!"

"I said no."

"I do anything you say, but sometimes I think you forget what I'm capable of. Did you know I can make someone's blood boil? All I have to do is focus." She stared at Marcel and he began to sweat.

"How about we compromise?" Elena interjected. "Davina, you going out alone is too dangerous, but I happen to be going to the street festival tonight. You can come with me. It would be just as safe as being with Marcel."

"Fine," Marcel agreed. Davina smiled widely and bounced on her heels.

When Elena left the church, she called Klaus.

"You said you have a little information for me," Klaus answered.

"He's bringing his witch to the music festival tonight. I volunteered to escort her."

"Perfect. I can't pass up this opportunity. Was Elijah with the girl?"

"Don't you worry about Elijah. He'll be waking up soon enough. I already took care of it."

"Efficient. I like that." After hanging up, Elena left for the nightwalker bar. When she was feeding on a girl with mediocre blood, Josh approached her.

"Hey, Elena!" Elena scowled and stopped feeding. As she wiped the blood from her mouth, she dropped the unconscious girl onto the floor before reluctantly turning toward Josh.

"What?"

"Uh, do you know any way to fast track the whole... getting a daylight ring thing?"

"You get a daylight ring when you get invited into the inner circle. For you, that may never happen."

"Yeah, but there's an opening, right? Now that Damon's like... you know–"

"You shut up about Damon, alright? He didn't deserve what he got. Marcel was just showing off because of Klaus. Can't wait 'til his ancient-ass is outta here."

That evening, Davina finished getting ready for the music festival. Elena waited by the doorway.

"Thanks for taking me to the festival, Miss Elena."

"It's no problem, dear."

"When is Damon going to visit again?"

"It might be awhile. He's on an…extended vacation."

"Without you?"

"Unfortunately, my schedule doesn't allow for a vacation right now. Why don't you head downstairs and wait for me? I have to make a call."

"Sure."

After Davina left, Elena lifted the lid to Elijah's coffin. The man's eyes opened and he used his mental ability to speak with Elena in her head.

"Elijah," Elena greeted.

"I believe I have you to thank for having Davina remove the dagger. In a few hours, I shall be as good as new."

"I should get you out of here as soon as possible."

"I'm afraid I'm not quite ready to leave yet. This girl, Davina. She's…curious. Willful too. Soon, I shall be able to speak to her, perhaps to even propose a truce of some kind. I know what you want. You don't trust my brother's promises."

"He has proven to be…not worthy of my trust in the past. However, you are different."

"I've seen through your mind. Images, flashes of what has happened. I apologize for my brother's uncouth actions. None of this would have happened if he hadn't daggered me. I give you my word that I will ensure Klaus lives up to his promises. And I do so without asking for anything in return. That is how much I despise what Klaus has done."

"Thank you, Elijah. I knew you were the one I should come to." Elijah then returned her back to reality. She left the room with a smirk.

Meanwhile, Marcel was leading Stefan and a group of vampires down Dauphine Street.

"Big event tonight. A lot of people drinking, a lot of eyes watching. I don't want any trouble, which means no witches. Send word through the Cauldron—any witches come here, we kill them. And, while you're at it, no Originals, I don't like how Rebekah's been snooping around. Elena's going to be escorting a friend of mine. I want eyes on them at all times. Eyes only. Alright? I don't want anyone getting anywhere near either of them. Everybody's got a post. Everybody keeps an eye out. You cool?" The vampires looked at Marcel in agreement before walking away.

As darkness descended on the Crescent City, Davina smiled broadly as she walked down Dauphine Street, looking at all the people and listening to the music. Elena followed her closely as they walked into Rousseau's. Davina watched intently as a boy played with a fiddle.

"So, what's his name?" Elena smirked. "Hot guy with the fiddle?"

"Tim," Davina smiled shyly. Elena smiled encouragingly. "I knew he would be here. He always performs at these kinda things."

"How long have you two known each other?"

"Since we were ten. I had to leave school, and I didn't get to say goodbye. So, I was just hoping to talk to him tonight." As Davina smiled, Elena sent a text message to Klaus.

Later, outside Rousseau's, Tim was struggling to unlock his car as his hands were full with his fiddle case.

"Hello, Tim," said Klaus from behind him. "I believe you and I share an acquaintance." Klaus gripped the boy tightly by the shoulder and compelled him. "Be a good lad and help me send her a message." Elena and Davina were still inside Rousseau's, looking for Time.

"Well, he couldn't have gone far. He just got off-stage a minute ago," said Elena.

"It doesn't matter. This was a stupid idea anyway."

"No. It wasn't. Davina."

"Just forget it." The girl ran off. Klaus approached Elena from behind and handed her a note.

"Tell her this is from one of the musicians. She'll want to leave, and you're going to want to help her slip out the back exit so Marcel doesn't see. Whatever you do, don't let her out of your sight." Elena looked slightly annoyed and ran to catch up to Davina. Later, Tim was standing in the aisle of St. Anne's, staring at the statues and lit candles at the altar when Elena and Davina found him there. Elena smiled at Davina encouragingly.

"I can't do this," the young witch whispered. Elena gently pushed Davina toward Tim and watched as she approached him. Time turned around when he heard her and his face brightened. "Hey, Tim. I got your note."

"I got your text message."

"Thanks for meeting me here."

"Uh, it's so amazing to see you—I can't even believe I'm standing here right now. I just...wow. So, how have you been? And why did you want to meet here? It's so creepy... all the terrible stuff that happened?"

"I dunno, I kind of like it! It's quiet. The place can't be bad for all time, just because one bad thing happened... right?"

"Wait, no, uh, alright, back up. So where...? One day you just stopped coming to school, and then it's like you just... vanished."

"There was an emergency... and I needed to take care of some things."

"Oh, are you okay? I mean, you look okay—you look great, actually. So, are you coming back to school?"

"No. But I need you to know that even though I was away, I miss you. I miss seeing you at school, seeing you play your violin."

"Well, this place does have great acoustics." Tim then began to play his violin for Davina. Elena quietly left, seeing Klaus waiting outside.

"She's all yours." Klaus then walked inside.

"You two are absolutely adorable! Warms my heart. It really does, but I do need a word with the young lady. So, Tim, go sit down, count to one-hundred-thousand," Klaus compelled. He then turned to Davina. "I assume you know who I am so let's get right to it, shall we? Your current dilemma strikes me as a case of poor alliances. You're loyal to Marcel and yet he keeps you tucked away in an attic. Surely you prefer just a little bit more freedom. And yet Marcel keeps you prisoner."

"Marcel doesn't keeps me prisoner. He keeps me safe. He's my friend."

"Well, I've no doubt he is. For a girl caught in a war between witches and vampires, I might be a better friend. I would keep you safe. And I'd allow you your freedom. If Marcel could do that, why hasn't he done so already? And it does beg the question: If Marcel can't protect you, then what of those you care about?"

"If anyone tries to hurt anyone I care about, I'll kill them."

"Well, then. Sounds like you don't need Marcel at all. Perhaps you've suspected it all along. Your dear friend Marcel tricks you into doing his bidding. And all the while you rot in an attic, alone, while young Timothy moves on with his life." Davina stared intently at Klaus, angry.

"You feel that? That's your blood starting to boil." Klaus groaned as his blood hissed. Sweat started to drip from his forehead, so he composed himself and vamp-sped to Tim and placed him in a headlock.

"Such a shame to lose him, just as you found him again. And I really did admire your skill with that violin."

"Don't you dare hurt him!"

"Oh, I hope I won't have to, sweetheart. But, then, that depends on you."

"Let him go now!"

"You should know I don't do well with demands." Davina thrust her open hand out and twisted it, using her magic to break the bones in Klaus' leg. Unfortunately, it took only a moment for Klaus to reset his bones and heal. "Impressive. But you don't want to fight me, love. Innocent people have a way of ending up dead. Your choice, little witch. Swear allegiance to me alone and the boy lives. Stand against me–"

The candles behind Davina flared as she got angrier. After a moment, she thrust both hands in front of her and shrieked. Her magic caused paper and books to be blown around by wind, and all the windows in the church to shatter. The glass shards flew backwards, and Klaus and Tim were forcibly blown toward the entrance. Even Davina was knocked down by the power of her magic and thrown onto the ground.

On Dauphine Street, Elena walked down the street when Marcel approached her.

"Where is she? Where's Davina?"

"She went to meet a boy at St. Anne's church. I thought I'd give the two some privacy." Marcel sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Stay here in case she comes back."

At the church, Davina woke up.

"Tim!" she called. Above her in the balcony, Klaus was talking on the phone with Rebekah.

"What do you mean, 'She's missing?'"

"What do you think I mean? There's blood and bodies everywhere, someone's ripped this lot to shreds, and there's no smart-aleck pregnant girl," said Rebekah.

"Keep looking. I'm on my way." Klaus pulled Tim up to his feet.

"Please. Don't hurt me," said the boy.

"It wasn't my intent to. But, sadly, we've run out of time to play nice." Klaus grabbed Tim and threw him off the balcony onto the floor below. He spotted Tim's violin on the floor, and smiled as he threw it over as well before walking away. Some time later, Tim lay on the floor, surrounded by broken glass. He was severely injured, and his breathing was shallow. Davina found him lying on the floor.

"Tim! Oh no. No, please! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"One of the tragic consequences of war," said Klaus. "Innocent bystanders. What terrible guilt you'll have to live with. Young Timothy's blood on your hands."

"Get away from him!"

"No, no, let's not be hasty. After all, I can heal him. All you have to do is ask."

"Please!"

"For you, Davina, with pleasure." Klaus bit his wrist and fed his blood to Tim. After a moment, Tim pulled away and sighed in relief. Klaus tilted his head toward him and compelled him.

"You will forget everything that happened after the concert, including the fact that you saw Davina."

"What? No!" Davina argued.

"If he remembers seeing you, he might come looking. If the witches learn of him, if they know you have a weakness, then poor Tim might end up as leverage in an awful scheme to control you. Again." Klaus pulled Tim up to his feet and compelled him again. "Take your violin case with you. You'll remember losing the instrument backstage after the performance. You really should be more careful." Tim picked up his violin case and left. "All fixed! Now you owe me a favor."

Davina frowned and cried silently as she picked up Tim's smashed violin off the floor. When she looked up again, Klaus had vanished. She walked into the aisle and turned around when she heard Marcel approaching her.

"Davina! What happened? What are you doing here?"

"I live here, remember?" Davina replied angrily. She turned away and walked back to her room. Marcel looked at her, confused, and sighed as she walked away.

At the bar, Marcel angrily talked with his nightwalkers, including Stefan.

"I was crystal clear! Eyes on my girls at all times," Marcel chided.

"What, your little friend sneaks away from YOUR party, and that's our fault?" Stefan asked. Marcel scowled at him. "What, Marcel, are you going to send me to the Garden, too?" Marcel snapped Stefan's neck and turned around to address the other nightwalkers. They dispersed awkwardly.

"When he wakes up, tell him an apology would have gotten him a lot further than his attitude."

In the Garden, Elena was feeding Damon a blood bag and relaying everything that had happened, including the deal she had made.

"Are you crazy! Making a deal with Klaus and Elijah," Damon hissed.

"Oh relax! Everything's gonna work out."

"You can't trust Originals. They're…Originals. And this is too risky. If Marcel discovers you're running information to the enemy…"

"Marcel and the Originals are going to be so busy trying to kill each other, they aren't even going to notice me. If this plays out the way I think it will, they'll kill each other and we'll be the only ones left standing." Damon thought about it for a moment and then smirked.

"I knew there was a reason I married you."


End file.
